outpostfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunt
"And the last time you found yourself dealing with the undead what did ''you ''do?" - Hunt About Francis Hunt was the scientific explorer that hired D.C. to construct a team that helped him on his journey through No Man's Land. Upon arriving at the S.S. Bunker, D.C. was suspicious of what Hunt was really looking for. Hunt finds a mysterious S.S. machine which reanimates that dead. D.C. and his team discover the machine, though only a few of them remain. Hunt confesses about his lie. Shortly later, while Hunt, D.C. and the others figure out what they have to do to kill the Nazi Ghosts, Jordan finishes watching the remaining portion of the film, he is shocked to see that The Breather (the survivor they found only hours before) is giving commands to scientists. Prior is angered and shoots The Breather in the head. However, the Breather is unaffected. Later, while trying to lure the Ghosts into the bunker, Prior is killed. Only D.C. and Jordan remain. D.C. and Jordan reach the last hallway and urge Hunt to activate the machine. Hunt does, and it temporarily disables the Ghosts. Jordan is overly excited and runs out to the piles of the Ghosts. Then, the machine malfunctions. Hunt races back to it. With the malfunctioning machine, the Nazi Ghosts begin to walk once more, and The Breather walks down the steps behind the line of undead soldiers. D.C. and Jordan begin shooting again. Jordan is snatched from behind where he is repeatedly stabbed by multiple Ghosts. D.C. turns around and is distracted. The Nazi Ghosts take advantage of this, and one lunges towards him and slices him across the leg with a knife. D.C. retreats into the room where Hunt is located. D.C. sits down, and Hunt comes over to him and says "This isn't going to work. We're going to have to find another way out." D.C. says "Where?". Hunt points to an airshaft and says "There." D.C. nods his head and says "Help me up." Hunt tries to help him up, but D.C. grunts in pain. D.C. realizes that he can't escape, and says to Hunt "Go on then." Hunt hands D.C. his SIG Sauer P239 and walks over to the airshaft, jumps up into it and begins to crawl. D.C. takes off his beret and opens the door. He pulls out his Heckler & Koch G36C assault rifle and starts firing at the Ghosts. Hunt hears D.C. scream and continues up the shaft. Hunt comes across a vent which he opens. He steps out of it. He looks up the steps, only to see The Breather and two other soldiers standing at the top of them. He begins to back away from the enemy. He stops and is then suddenly ambushed from behind by two Ghosts, which pull him down. Hunt is last seen there. A Second Team arrives several hours later, only to be met with the same fate as D.C.'s team. Trivia *Hunt is portrayed by actor Julian Wadham. *It is possible that Hunt is still alive, being kept in the Bunker. Category:Characters